Crimson Guard 1930's BWS Session
Who: Crimson Guard 1930, Interrogator When: July 18, 2013 Where: Cobra Island Cobra Island The Crimson Guard, now dressed again in her dress reds, strode up from the eastern beach, carrying a suitcase with her as she made her way to headquarters. Her steps were... not as brisk as usual, but still steady and unhesitating in their stride. Interrogator is waiting at the entrance to headquarters talking with a Security Viper there. The two seem to know each other well, as they are both laughing. Approaching the officer and the lowly, the Crimson Guard merely glanced to the Viper, and then offered a crisp salute to Interrogator. "One-nine-three-zero reporting as promised, sir." she responds, the vocalixer in her helmet keeping her voice from being too recogniseable. Interrogator clasps the Viper on the back and says, "We will speak more later, Sefu." The Viper nods and goes back to his post. Interrogator says to 1930, "I am sure you want to get this behind you as soon as possible." "Indeed I do. It is like going to get my physical and shots - undesirable, but necessary for my work." she replies in soft tones and gestures. "After you sir. " in grave tones. Interrogator enters the building after showing his ID, saying, "That is probably the best view the situation." A Viper guard checks their identification before allowing them to pass into the main headquarters building. Interrogator leads the CG through the building to the R&D level. Research and Development Level - Cobra Island :This area is dedicated to scientific pursuits of all sorts. Whether they specialize in biotechnology, cryogenics, cybertechnology, or weapons development, there is room for their work here. Interrogator leads the way to the Brainwave scanner. It looks like an electric chair. Interrogator hesitates in its presence and says something low and nasty in Russian. He undoes the restraints and says, "I will need you to strip and get in this *nasty Russian expression* machine." Crimson Guard 1930 nods at that. "May I leave my velvet mask on? " she asks "It ensures that I am not recognised in the field." she steps behind a screen to begin to strip and put on what amounts to a very thin body glove provided for such things, her movements stiffs, almost nervous as she does so, leaving all her gear in neatly, precisely folded piles. At one point she pauses, and inhales deeply. :GAME: Crimson Guard 1930 PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. "Yes, you may. I only need to be able to attach the monitoring equipment, and it should be able to monitor effectively through thin cloth." Interrogator says in a disgruntled tone. "Very well. It only covers my face. My temples are within ... reach.:" a shuffle and she steps out, looking quite less intimidating now as she strides over, shouldres stiff and straight, having gone full 'formal' zone to get through this. A pause then "You wished to hypnotize me to question me. Are yo using the Scanner or your own techniques?" Interrogator says, "I want to strap you in to secure you. Ra sometimes got a little weird when I hypnotised him, but never violent. I want to take precautions though. It could have ended badly for me if he had been triggered to attack." Crimson Guard 1930 ahhs and nods "A good idea." she agrees. She looks at the chair a moment, and then in a swift movement sits down. Her body seizes up at one point, then she relaxes - part of Siegie training is probably a little bit of /wanting/ this to happen, even if consciously you hate it. "Let's do this then." she remarks, trying to sound a little more relaxed, or casual. Interrogator secures the Crimson Guard in the Brainwave Scanner and attaches the monitoring devices, explaining, "I also want to see how the Brainwave Scanner handles hypnosis, for personal reasons. I will be using the machines sensors to see what you are thinking directly." Crimson Guard 1930 is locked in, her body rigidly stiff, but not resistant either. She blinks through the mask, which was a little skin tight, allowing no obscuring of her eyes. "Ah, so I am a science experiment too." she remarks in wry tones, trying to relax via dark humor. "It probably isn't the first time." : Interrogator says, "Inty's trying to figure out a way to make it so he's unaffected by the machine, in case Dr. Mindbender tries to put him in it again." : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "sneaky" Interrogator says gently, "You will be advancing the field of Psychology, and the monitoring does not hurt. Changing things does." Crimson Guard 1930 remarks "Somehow I feel like I have come full circle. Experimenter to experiment." she replies, her head fixated now, to ensure it didn't whip about in case of emergencies. Interrogator attaches the head restraint and a crown with rotating ceramic plates on it to the Guardwoman's head. He says, "The crown is what allows me to see what is in your mind." Crimson Guard 1930 would nod if she could. So instead she grunts in reply "Visual imagery, or wavy lines on a sine chart? " She asked "Does it also monitor chemical changes?" Interrogator says, "Both." He adds bitterly, "It is quite the machine." He removes his uniform helmet and takes off the ski-mask-like under-armor. He puts on a different helmet, which is attached to the machine. He turns on the Brainwave Scanner and walks in front of the Crimson Guard, facing her. He says, "Before we begin, I feel we should properly introduce ourselves. I am Alexander Johan Hamilton, though I prefer you keep that to yourself." " I will tell no one." she promises. A pause, and then she states "My original name was Helena Troi McMahon. I still get called Hells by some of the other Siegies." she says, in more humane tones, staring at the helmet curiously. Her scientific part was somewhat fascinated by all this. Interrogator says with a smile, "Pleased to meet you again." The Scanner warms up and the plates on the crown begin to rotate. "Indeed. In a more casual way." she notes with a little dark humor to her tones as she shifts a little, to ensure she was somewhat comfortable. Her eyes catch sight of the motion outside of the corner of them and turn a little to try and watch, before focusing back on Interrogator again, keeping her eyes on him for this session. Interrogator watches as images begin to appear on the monitors. He pulls a small silver disk set with a deep blue stone in the center out of one of his belt pouches and begins to walk it across his knuckles. "Just focus on the disk and my voice," He croons. Crimson Guard 1930 turns to follow that, slowly one by one her muscles relaxing through practiced methods to make brainwave scanning more easier on the Siegies. Her eyes trailed back and forth as she did so, fascinated by the randomness with which it walked, repressing her urge to analyze and be the scientist in this case. Interrogator watches as images of the disk appear on the monitors. He says gently, "You are in a calm, relaxing place. Picture what this place is like in as much detail as you can." Crimson Guard 1930 considers a long moment, her mind working to focus on the flickering disk as well as imagining this place. A nice, small tropical style cabin high in some mountains starts to appear. It was quiet, and dark, the shutters closed against anything but glimpses through the blinds, and utter silence, the image focusing slowly as she works to keep track of the disk as well. Interrogator smiles as the images appear on the monitor. "Good," he says, "You are very relaxed. What do you think of Cobra?" "Cobra allows me to continue my research in between missions. Which of course, come first." She replilies, her tone much different now. Younger sounding, not quite as battle harsh or formal. "While some of its' work is disagreeable, you can't ... well, make an omelette without breaking eggs." The sound of a sizzling fry-pan is heard. Interrogator says, "You are calm, and the world is at peace. What do you think about Cobra Commander?" "I love him!" she blurts out practically. Her heartbeat accelerated, and pheromones also increased somewhat according to the monitor "I am entirely devoted to him. I would quite literally, die for him without question if it pleased him. While I would be sad if he dismissed me, I would never question him." Interrogator looks with alarm as the monitors flash warnings briefly before stabilizing. He continues calmly, regaining his composure, "What comes to mind when I mention Dr. Mindbender. Keep in mind you are still in your calm, safe place." Crimson Guard 1930 smiles a little bit, her eyes not quite focused anymore. The room darkens a little bit "I dislike him and most of his morals. I admit Mine aren't MUCH better, but I definitely do not trust him. I think most doctors who work for Cobra feel the same way about each other. We both have no qualms about what we do, and we all know it about each other. He's not a pleasant person to be around either way. Very competent doctor, but very dangerous." Interrogator says in a croon, "What comes to mind when I mention The Coil?" Crimson Guard 1930 pauses, confused. The image 'freezes' like a computer thinking, and then darts around, like a pair of eyes seeking... something. It stops on a bookshelf, and then she sighs "I havent heard of such a thing I am afraid. It's part of a snake yes, and I hear the word frequently when on Cobra Island, but as a proper noun nothing." she admits after deep thought. Interrogator's expression changes to one of disappointed momentarily, but he regains his composure and asks, "Have any of the other Crimson Guard spoken of The Coil?" Crimson Guard 1930 thinks again deeply. Memories are replaced. A few quite dark scenes... Siegie exercise combat, a few places that look like underground facilities, full of Siegie members in uniform. A few rather bloody looking scenes too. Initiation? As she searched through her mind "Let me think..." Interrogator croons, "Take your time, and remember you are in your safe, calm place. What you remember may save Cobra." Crimson Guard 1930 nods. or tries. Her neck muscles tense and squeeze before they give up. She blinks a few times as she continues to hunt, whispers of conversation "Hm... I hear the WORD spoken. But I do not think in the context you are looking for... " she focused on those memories especially to find context. :GAME: Crimson Guard 1930 PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Crimson Guard 1930 says, "I... I remember something." Interrogator's blue eyes flash hopefully, and he asks, "What do you remember?" Crimson Guard 1930 frowns as she tries to remember. The beach house on a mountain fades now to a cold, metally commissary. Her heart rate goes up a little, but she still seems relaxed as it passes b y, before focusing on two Siegies talking now over coffee, a bit of conversation going on between them. one mentions 'The coil' to the other. "... Four thirteen and three ninety two.." she identifies them. Interrogator says calmly, "Focus, you remember the conversation. Go deeper into yourself." "I do? " she asked, a bit of doubt as the screen 'rewinds' and she focuses more intently on the two, trying to bring up the subconscious hearing records. Her eyes close as she works to bring it up "... with the coil, eventually to squeeze it all out. We need to keep tabs on the most loyal though..." Interrogator says, "Go deeper, you remember the whole conversation, just focus..." She tries to nod again, her heart rate going up a little bit more before it 'replays' again. The camera continues tracking past, more slowly now. The two Siegies were going over a plan of sort - a casual plan, to just mark and keep track of those not yet 'in the Coils' hug.' as they called it. Interrogator says as calmly as he can, "Go deeper, Cobra Commander's life may be at stake!" THAT got her reaction as she grit her teeth a little bit. Her heart rate spiked a bit, a bit of red tinge showing around the screen as she replayed it again, this time the entire conversation coming in... :"So he wants us to keep track and mark everyone who hasn't yet been brought into the Coils' hug." :"That's true. No actions yet, unless they start to catch on." :"Convenient Disappearance? " :"Part of the life of a Siegie really." :"What about the commander?" :"... As of yet, we make don't have to make any move against him. Our oaths and scanning are not broken." :"By legal terms we're still acting against him." :"This isn't the courtroom, Jake." Interrogator asks calmly, "Do you remember more?" Crimson Guard 1930 frowns, swallowing a little. Her emotions were getting the better of her, and for a moment that 'happy place' returned, as well as a gentle rocking 'visual' of a hammock before they returned to the cold commissary again. :"... I guess not." the other states, displeased. :"Anyways, I doubt he'll get it done anyways. We're still radically outnumbered.." :"So were the Spartans in 'three hundred'." :"That was fiction. Jake. Back to work now." they both stood up to depart. Interrogator asks, "Has Dr. Mindbender ever tried to get you to go against Cobra Commander?" The memory fades, and then a flash of various unpleasant memories in this same room and from the same perspective flicker over the screen, her agitation remaining. Then she states "He was present, but so was another Crimson Guard Officer and others. Nothing was made verbally." Interrogator says gently, "Go back to your safe place for a moment and then tell me what you remember of that event." "Which one, the first one? " she asked as she did so, trying to recall the beach mountain house again as her levels started to even out once more, murmering a few 'for Cobra Commander' under her breath as she did so. Interrogator says, "No, the one where you were in this room with Dr. Mindbender and the other Crimson Guards." "That one happened multiple times." she responded "I will try to recall the most recent few. They're the most rememberable." she notes, afte ra few moments going back to her last one. Suited guards, and Mindbender standing there working along. Suddenly her eyes got big and she froze. The image flickered a moment, then a blurringly larger line of text splashed across the screen before dissapearing "GAH! what was that??" Interrogator drops the disk, startled! :GAME: Interrogator PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. :GAME: Crimson Guard 1930 PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Interrogator keeps his cool and says calmly, "Remember the text, remember it slowly." : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "hm. I have no clue what the code would say." : Interrogator says, "Make something up, Ty gave us free rein :)" The string of letters and words and symbols were long... if Interrogator were familiar with the process of brainwashing Siegies, he may realize these were 'activation codes' for use in Cobra sleeper agents, standard ones used in pretty much all siegies. Authorized ones that Cobra had put in for their own uses. Interrogator shakes his head slightly, and picks up the disk. He asks gently, "Do you ever remember Dr. Mindbender projecting himself into your mind and giving you orders contrry to the good of Cobra and Cobra Commander?" Crimson Guard 1930 grits her teeth as she tries to focus on the letters, but there seemed to be something preventing her, her adrenaline rising again "... I..." a pause "no, I dont think so. I dont remember anything like that. I always see him behind his desk." she reports with finality. Interrogator says with a trace of disappointment in his voice, "Go back to your safe, calm place for a moment. Do you remember anything that might bring harm to Cobra or Cobra Commander, other than what you have already told me?" Crimson Guard 1930 inhales a little bit, licking her dry lips. Her eyes open again to stare, immediately drawn to any motion right in front of her as the beach house reappears again, banishing the other memories. Then she continues to move in, trying to think of anything. "There's a... I cannot place it, but it feels like someone is telling me I am wrong to protect him." She remarks finally "Roughly about the last time, I think, of my last Brainwave Scanner session. I ignored it though. Its an impression" Interrogator says, "Focus on the impression. You remember it." His gaze keeps flickering between the Guardswoman and the monitors. Crimson Guard 1930 frowns deeply as she works on it "It was a... I don't know how to describe it. It wasn't sound, or visual. It was a feeling of command." she tries to explain, replaying the last Scanner session, the code flashing up again and she twitched, inhaling deeply. "Like... th... that." she spasmed. Something was going wrong. :GAME: Interrogator FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. :GAME: Crimson Guard 1930 FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. : Crimson Guard 1930 is acting like the code just triggered those 'sleepers' that Cobra installs in us. Interrogator tries to remain calm as the monitoring devices begin blaring warnings. He calls, "Helena, come back!" She snorted a little bit, her eyes rolling back a moment as she mutters under her breath. Code words and other things. Countercodes? It seems Cobra provides its' own 'anti virus software' even against itself. The image fades quickly now, flickering randomly. She shivered "Cobra Commander. For Cobra. Cobra Commander..." she repeated finally, painting heavily as slowly the heart beat slowed again, the screen remaining blank, before flashing back to that beach house. Now a little different - a few weapons were laying about, and the walls were reinforced looking. "For Cobra I serve. I serve no other master. X-4232 ten!" she muttered. :GAME: Interrogator PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "its possible I think Gator knows some of those 'trigger words' intended to disable a Siegie. Up to you though. I see them as something like River Tam" Interrogator drops himself into a trance as Helena has her mental spasms. When he comes back to himself, he is calmer and says gently, "Helena, return to your calm, safe place. Focus on my voice and return..." : Interrogator says, "you're the first Cg he's dealt with :)" : Interrogator says, "I don't think Dr. Mindbender would trust him to work on others yet." She twitched more, and blinked, her eyes opening to stare at him. Stare at SOMETHIng to distract herself. The screen was blank a gain. Something was now blocking her thoughts as she worked on it. "Your voice. Lead me back to cobra. Its all dark." she muttered "And... Difficult. This is... new. Unusual." she puffed, repeating the litanies again, as though trying to convince herself. Thank goodness she was strapped down one could say. Interrogator says, "You are waking up, coming back to the regular world. Follow my voice back to yourself..." Crimson Guard 1930 inhales deeply, quite agitated as she stares at Interrogator, her face red, veins bulging a little bit as she tries to clear her thoughts from the scrambled nature she had in her head. The imagery started to clear. She was walking up the beach towards Cobra Headquarters, past the guards and towards the medical bay. "I'm following." it paused at the door though. Interrogator says, "You can do it, come back to yourself now." Crimson Guard 1930 hesitates finally. For once, uncertainty was on her face. Then the door slides open, and it got a little recursive as the imaging faded once more, starting to return to an image of 'first person view' from where she was, though still a little fuzzy under hypnosis. : Crimson Guard 1930 will probably need 'reformatting' : Interrogator says, "Eeep! Inty crashed a CG :(" : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "that's what you get for opening random files in the control Panel folder ;)" : Interrogator says, "Oh, man! Now Inty has to decide whether to tell anyone or try to fix this himself..." : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "Call another Siegie. Maybe one of the officers. From her memories it seems most Siegies are scanned while being watched by other Siegies" : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "Unless we leave me strapped to a table till CC does it" : Interrogator says, "The only one who can help is Dr. Mindbender...Wait, OK can help! He received training too!" : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "Icly CC probably knows as too I would think. Dont put all your eggs in one basket." : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "when will OK be on thought?" : Interrogator says, "Yes, but Inty can't trust the other CG's unless he tries the same thing with them..." : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "Ahh" : Interrogator says, "Tuesday or Wednesday :(" : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "Hrm. I didnt think of this." : Crimson Guard 1930 ponders temp solution: 1930 'reboots', as she's still under hypnosis. You COULD tell her to act like she did exactly as before this all happened, and remember nothing. And then you quietly report to CC or whoever and get her re-Scanned : Interrogator says, "That works :)" Interrogator chants repeatedly, "Come back, and remember nothing of what has happened after you pictured your safe, calm place for the first time." : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "also if I wanst clear, what happened was her 'remembering' the code attempts to make her loyal to mindbender almost made her loyal to mindbender as it tried to trigger the codes. Does that make sense?" Slowly, sluggishly the beach house in the mountains reappeared again. It was quiet and calm, just like the first time. A crow cawed outside and the guns and armored doors were gone. It was quite peaceful as she stared now, her eyes half drooping. Covered in a clammy sweat, but calm... her adrenals started to descend, as well as he heartbeat and other signs. : Interrogator says, "No, try to explain that step by step, as I have to edit this for Ty :)" : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "Step 1: mindbender tried to use pre-set triggers in the Guard to make them loyal to him. That's like using Windows' own security features to hack windows." : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "step 2: it failed somehow." : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "step 3, when she tried to -remember- it, the suppressed memory, since it 'showed' her the codes again, almost caused step 1 once more." : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "Like say, a computer with voice recognision saying 'Format C:'' and causing itself to try and reformat" : Interrogator says, "Okay, I get it now :)" : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "your presence and her willpower caused it to not fully work, although it did scramble her some." : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "Suppressing the memories is probably only a short term solution and may not even be secure. Getting her to CC or another may be a good idea." : Interrogator says, "Inty had to 'reboot' himself." : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "woah." : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "why?" : Interrogator says, "Ty should be on Monday. If I email him tonight, we should be able to get everything sorted by then :)" : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "cool. I can hang out till then. Siegie may be brigged or just on 'med leave' depending how Inty handles it" : Interrogator says, "Because he was going to freak out when CG was freaking out because he didn't know what to do, if that makes sense..." : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "ahh" : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "he went to his Happy Place to avoid panic" : Interrogator says, "Probably medical leave. Actually, he opened his hypnosis training file and checked it." : Crimson Guard 1930 ahhs : Crimson Guard 1930 says, "shall we wrap up then so I can go pass out? :) This was fun though@!" : Interrogator says, "sure :)" Interrogator continues to chant his last phrase, waiting for signs that Helena is coming back to her normal self. "I'm there, sir." she responds finally, still under hypnosis. She had begun some breathing exercises, and the monitors showed only slight agitation, increased brain activity, but her heartbeat and other vitals were pretty much back to normal for 'relaxed' as some soothing violins played on the monitor to add to the relaxing location. Interrogator says, "Forget everything that has happened since you first pictured your safe place. You will remember when someone says your full, real name." The entire picture goes blank a moment, then restores "Yes sir. It is done. I think." a pause of uncertainty. A typical one concerning one is confirming forgetting something they no longer remember. Interrogator lets out a breath he did not know he was holding. He says, "I will put you on medical leave for a few days. You will stay in my quarters so I may monitor you." Still hypnotized, the woman tenses her neck. A restrained nod "Yes sir. I will move my few possessions immediately there." Interrogator says with a little shakiness in his voice, "Good, now wake up." : Crimson Guard 1930 almost responded with 'you said I'd wake up when someone said my name'. Then reread it. Crimson Guard 1930 pauses a moment. Then the monitor abruptly changes image to a 'real time' image of what she was thinking of - a confused blur, and then her surroundings. Almost like a HUD her eyes darted all around and checked all possible threats before settling down, focusing on interrogator. A blink a few times "... I.. I am back. Did it work?" Interrogator says, "You did fine. I am putting you on medical leave for a few days so I may monitor you. You should stay in my quarters and avoid contact with anyone who knows your real, full name." Crimson Guard 1930 frowns at that, not sure why. But also accepting that "Yes sir. I will surrender my weapons to the Security Vipers in the meantime too. Although if there is a breach, I recommend You remain defensively armed" she remarks to him. "... May I be released now?" Interrogator says, "Yes, you may. Remember to get dressed as well. You may get to see Cobra Commander soon." Crimson Guard 1930 is unleashed finally, and stands stiffly, looking woozy "... I think I want to go sleep. I feel good, but tired." she remarks as she rubs the pressure points on her head from the sensors." ugh. I hate that. Necessary Evil." Interrogator watches as the Siegie leaves and removes the BWS helmet. He puts back on his head covering and holds his regular helmet. He then opens a panel on the top of the helmet and stares at the BWS. "Damn," Interrogator says as he pulls a USB cord out of his helmet. He studies the machine some more... Interrogator plugs the USB cord into the Brainwave Scanner's USB port and studies the machine's controls. He attempts to download the latest session into his helmet... Interrogator gets the session to download. He then attempts to delete it from the Brainwave Scanner's memory. Satisfied it has been deleted, Interrogator removes the USB cord and tucks it back into his helmet. He puts the helmet on and goes to help the Siegie move into his quarters. OOC NOTES: I left some of the ooc in there so you would know what was going on. Inty's main goal was to see if the CG's were still loyal to CC. He also wanted to see how hypnosis worked through the BWS. He was trying to be sneaky about it by downloading the session into his helmet and deleting it from the BWS so Dr. Mindbender wouldn't find out he was messing with 1930. Inty's goal with seeing how hypnosis worked through the BWS was to see if he could use hypnosis to 'break' the machine's power. Anyway, here it is and CG1930 and I would like a scene with CC the next time we are all on. Of course, Dr. Mindbender can find the session still stored on the BWS before then and.... -- shadowcastershadowlight